Doctors in the Woods
by I'mJustTired
Summary: (Wow I'm so good at title making) 10 and 11 are make together again! But can they find their way back to the TARDIS before they have to meet the noises in the trees...? 10Whump and 11Whump
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or seek to make any profit from Doctor Who or any of their characters.

In honour of the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who (wasn't the episode brilliant?! I cried my eyes out (I cry extremely often. I should write a book)) I'm writing a little bit of meaningless whumpy fanfiction. In fact I'm making it a thing. Every now and then, I'm gonna write a little whumpy type fanfiction with 10th and 11th doctors (meaning Tennant and Smith just to clarify), no more than 3 or 4 chapters absolute max, some stories whumpier than others. Just for fun. Happy Birthday Who. My device for how they are together is (just so I don't have to massively explain it in the story) is sometimes that timey holey thing randomly appears and sucks one of them through. As it's random, 11 doesn't 'remember' it so, like in the anniversary, neither of them know what's going to happen in the little plotline there is. Also, warning, I know it's stupid but when they're together I'm going to refer to them as 11 and 10 just to set them apart. Sorry. Also minor thing which matters greatly to me: in my stories (don't even ask) 10 is a few inches shorter than 11 (again, don't ask (my mind works in mysterious, mysterious ways…)) even though it's the other way round in real life. Sorry again. The story starts with 11, again just to clarify. Enjoy.

_Sometimes I have such great ideas_ thought the Doctor to himself as he sat on the swing hanging under the main console of the TARDIS. He stared around at the multi-coloured wires, coils and general bits and bobs hanging around him. He was dirty from several hours tinkering with his bow tie hanging undone around his neck and was taking a break as he swung back and forth, marvelling at the idea of putting in a swing. _Sometimes it's important to have a little fun _he smiled to himself. He got the swing up to maximum height and jumped off, landing lightly on his feet. Humming to himself, he made his way back towards the steps up to the control panel. Just then he heard a low whumming noise behind him. He froze and spun around. Behind him was a rapidly expanding wormhole floating in the air. The Doctor stared, open mouthed at the silverish twisting circle for a moment until he realised it was very familiar. He yelled in frustration 'Not now, not now! I haven't finished my tinkering! Don't interrupt me when I'm tinkering!' He started bounding up the steps three at a time. The tunnel kept expanding ad start sucking him in. His leaps got slower and he started getting pulled backwards. He made one last leap but didn't land as, with a yell he was pulled into the tunnel.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in his previous regeneration, the Doctor was lost. 'I know I parked the TARDIS around here somewhere…' he muttered angrily to himself, spinning around again. He looked up at the trees then down at the leaf covered ground, trying to find some sort of mark showing him where he was. 'Oh hello…' he muttered as he noticed footprints in the wet leaves. He was just starting to follow them when suddenly a breeze sprung up. It started small, then quickly got up to a fast wind, whipping the leaves everywhere. 'Oh no, no, NO!' he yelled, diving onto the leaves in a futile effort to preserve their patterns. Suddenly he heard distant yelling, getting closer followed by a thud. He turned around and saw a man lying in the leaves a couple of metres away.

'You!' he shouted, springing up and walking over. 'You messed up my leaves!' He pushed himself up and both Doctors gave a yell as they recognised the other.

'What are you doing here?!' asked 10, pointing accusingly at 11.

'I dunno did you not notice the massive whirly silver thing that just spat me out?' replied 11, getting up and retying his bow tie. 'What are you doing here?' He waved his hand dismissively and walked off as he spoke, 11 following him closely.

'I was investigating.'

'Investigating what?' pressed 11.

'Stuff. Things. But I took a wrong turn and can't find the TARDIS and now you've come through that whirly silver thing again and messed up my leaves!' 10 stopped and turned around crossing his arms. 'Look, don't blame me! I was tinkering I didn't want to come here!' They stood glaring at each other for a moment before both sighing and embarrassedly muttering 'sorry' to each other. Neither moved for a moment before 11 spoke.

'Well lead away then. We better find the TARDIS; it'll be dark soon.' He looked up at the sky, noticing the sun already near the horizon. Where and when even are we?' 10 looked around, sniffing the air. 'England. Probably. Around…' he picked up a leave and licked it. 'Early 1600s. Not sure. Just… investigating.' Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees a little way away. Both Doctors turned towards the noise and froze.

'So…' whispered 11 uncertainly. 'What exactly _are _you investigating?'

'Well… investigating is a bit strong. More like...'

'You crashed didn't you?'

'Yeah a little bit, yeah' replied 10 scratching his head. There was more rustling, this time from the other direction. Again, both Doctors turned towards the noise. Everything was silent for a moment then a growl came from the trees. A second growl joined the first from the other direction.

'What's the plan?' whispered 11.

'Well we could hang around and find out what that is…' started 10. The growling got louder and the rustling got nearer and faster.

'Orr we could-'

'Run?'

'Run.'

'Run, yes, I like that plan; let's do that.' And with that they both sprinted away into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or profit. I know; it's a shocker.

Yay continue. I may be going overboard with the whump in this story… Meh. You can never go overboard with whump. Just shove everything you can in one story, that's what I think. If you don't like whump, then… I have no idea. You really shouldn't be reading my stories. Hope you enjoy.

The rustling and growling followed them through the trees for what felt like miles until suddenly everything stopped. 10 skidded to a halt making 11 run into him and they both fell over.

'What was that for?' asked 11, getting up.

'They've gone' said 10 quietly. 'The growling, the rustling. It's all quiet.' They stayed still for a minute, listening. 11 shivered without his coat. It was dark now and the moon was appearing.

'Where did they go then?' wondered 11 out loud.

'Good question' said 10. He looked around. 'Oh' he said softly in realisation. 'Oh'

'What?' said 11, looking worried. He crouched back down next to 10. 'What is it; where have they gone?'

'Look' he said pointing upwards. Both Doctors looked up.

'Ah' said 11 looking up at the now full moon. 'Werewolves.' Both Doctors slowly stood up.

'They haven't _gone _anywhere…'

'…they're just changing.' Finished 10. He started pacing around, looking for any sign of life. 'We can't run; they'll only outrun us.' He took out his sonic. He held out his hand. 'Give me your screwdriver. If I can channel the time energy between the two I can turn it into a pulse strong enough to keep them away for a few hours. Hopefully enough until it gets light…' he trailed off at 11's face. 'Where's your sonic?'

11 looked embarrassed and crossed his arms. 'In my TARDIS' he grumbled.

10 looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

11 waved his hands around. 'Big timey tunnel-y thing! It doesn't exactly wait for you to go and pick up a coat!' He crossed his arms again. 'I've never been anywhere without my screwdriver.' He said unhappily. Just then the rustling returned nearby. The Doctors circled around back to back trying to find the source of the noise, 10 with his sonic pointing around. There was a single growl then the noise stopped altogether. Everything was still for a moment. The only thing moving was the Doctors breathing, leaving clouds of mist in the cold night air. Suddenly a giant shape emerged from the trees. It looked like a wolf but had its front two paws curled under themselves as if its front legs were only support for its back legs. And it was taller. Much taller. As it came closer it was easily at least a foot taller than either of the Time Lords standing staring at it. They both took a step back.

'Werewolves are taller than I remember' observed 11.

'Quite… a bit, yes' added 10.

'So… we can't reason with it-'

'Them.' Corrected 10, pointing.

'What?' 11 moved to the left to see what he was pointing at and noticed two more werewolves standing behind the first. 'Ah. Right. _Them_. OK. Can't reason with _them_ and we can't outrun them-' the two Time Lords looked at each other and then both turned on their heels and ran. The werewolves crashed after them, knocking down trees in their path.

'I thought you said,' shouted 11, jumping over a fallen branch, trying to keep sight of 10, 'That we couldn't outrun them?'

'Don't talk to me while I'm running; I'll fall over or- OW!' 11 heard a thud and moaning. He skidded to a halt and ran in the direction of where 10 had been.

'Doctor?' he called. A moan and a weak 'Yeah…' guided him over. He stopped and helped up 10 who was lying in a heap by a tree.

'Are you OK?' 11 asked.

He moaned again. 'Just a bit dizzy. I warned you; you made me run into a tree!' he brought his hand up to his face. 'My nose is bleeding' There was a howl from nearby.

'Sorry' said 11 quickly. 'Can you still run?'

'Not much point. They're pretty close now.' 10 wiped his nose on his sleeve. 'We need a plan.' Just then the forest erupted into noise; howling, crashing, snarling. The Doctors looked around wildly.

'There must be loads of them' said 10.

'Do werewolves come in packs?' muttered 11 before answering his own question. 'I didn't think they did but I suppose it's possible. They're like wolves so I don't see why not- Woooah!' He broke off his muttering and jumped to the side, pulling 10 with him as a tree came crashing down where they had just been standing. Within seconds another one came down again only a couple of metres from where they were standing.

'They're trying to squish us!' yelled 10 as the two Doctors danced about, trying to avoid the falling trees. As the trees kept falling, 10 noticed a shape appearing behind.

'Doctor, behind you!' he yelled. 11 spun around to see the creature bounding up to him claws open. He just had time to jump slightly to the left before a sweep of the wolf's paw knocked him to the ground. He yelled in pain and put his arm across his stomach where the creature's claw had left a slash. 10 started running over, sonic held out. He aimed the sonic towards the roots of a nearby tree, hoping and praying he could loosen the earth enough even if he couldn't move the actual wood. Just as the creature ran up to 11, the tree creaked and started to fall and just as it leaped into the air, the tree fell onto the wolf with a crash. The trees stopped falling but the werewolves kept barking and snarling as if they were unsure what to do. 10 put his screwdriver back in his coat and ran over to 11 who was pulling himself out from under the wolf who had fall partially onto him. He pushed himself up and staggered towards 10, his face screwed up with pain. 10 looked at him and realised he had a long gash across his stomach from the claw.

'How bad is that?' asked 10.

11 screwed up his eyes tightly. 'Bad. I'll live though. We should go while they've stopped trying to hit us with trees'

'You can barely walk!' protested 10.

'Then we should go while I can still walk at all!' he shouted. He tripped and 10 ran over and helped him up, putting the other Doctor's arm over his shoulder.

'Come on then, Fringey' said 10, taking some of his weight and they started stumbling away as fast as they could.


End file.
